C'est un prêté pour un rendu
by Osekkai
Summary: "Un service en vaut un autre", "Œil pour œil, dent pour dent", "A charge de revanche"... Tout dépend du contexte en fait. - OS tout simple / UA / OOC je pense / SasuNaruSasu / Lemon - Rating M Justifié !


**Bonjour à tous ! Voici un petit OS sans prétention très lemonisé ! Jeunes enfants, dégagez ! +w+**

**Cet OS n'est pas du tout à prendre au sérieux ! C'est ma petit surprise pour fêter la fin des partiels, surprise en retard mais surprise quand même ! C'est complètement barré. Ne cherchez pas ! Mais si jamais vous voyez des fautes, si vous avez des remarques ou des critiques, je suis ouverte à tous ! **

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, BlaBlaBlah !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tenten releva les yeux de son cours d'économie quand, dans sa petite chambre d'étudiante, un livre tomba de son étagère. Cette dernière, collée au mur adjacent à une autre chambre, vibrait et tremblait au rythme des coups répétés contre ce même mur. Un sourire amusé, quoique légèrement fatigué, étira ses lèvres rosés tandis que les fines cloisons qui séparaient les pièces ne l'empêchaient pas d'entendre les halètements et les râles de ses voisins de pallier.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiwa courait à en perdre haleine, suivit de peu par son blond et petit ami officiel, Naruto Uzumaki. Le brun grimaça alors qu'il bousculait une première année en entrant dans le bâtiment de sociologie de sa fac. Un coup d'œil aux ascenseurs lui indiqua qu'ils étaient plein et il maudit Naruto sur trois générations pour les avoir mis autant en retard. Quelle idée de faire un câlin "rapide" avant d'aller en cours ?

« Je te préviens, si on est encore viré, je te tue ! » Gronda-t-il en commençant à grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Ils avaient six étages à monter avant d'atteindre leur amphithéâtre et ils avaient bien vingt minutes de retard pour ce cours obligatoire. Il entendit Naruto ricaner sombrement et ils accélérèrent leur course. Arrivés à leur étage, les jambes flageolantes et les cœurs battant à tout rompre, précédemment épuisé par un sport de chambre bien connu, ils firent une légère pause. Sasuke s'appuya contre le mur, son sac en bandoulière se balançant sur sa hanche gauche. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le blond se poser contre lui et soupira.

« Comment on fait ? Oroshimaru a dit que si on arrivait ne serait-ce que cinq minutes en retard, il nous donnerait trois dossiers à faire et nous chargerait de trouver des participants pour les études et les sondages... Naruto, je te déteste ! »

L'Uzumaki claqua un baiser sur sa nuque et rit bêtement :

_On a qu'à dire que tu a fait une mauvaise chute ce matin et que j'ai eu du mal à te relever.  
_Tordu comme il est, il va vouloir m'examiner pour voir des traces... Et s'il en voit pas, il saura qu'on a menti. Trouve autre chose. »

Il se redressa et repoussa durement son petit ami. Puis son regard charbonneux se posa sur les marches descendantes des escaliers. Le blond a côté ne semblait pas trouver d'autres idées. Il poussa alors un long soupir désespéré.

« Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à me sacrifier.  
_Tu vas dire que c'est ta faute ? Demanda naïvement Naruto.  
_Je le fais par amour. Notre excuse sera : Sasuke a fait une lourde chute dans les escaliers et il était complètement sonné, c'est pourquoi nous avons mis du temps à arriver.  
_Hein ? Mais il te faudrait un tas de contusions et de bleus ! Sakura n'est pas là pour te maquiller pour ça comme la fois où tu t'étais pris soit-disant un coup de poing par le petit ami d'une de tes fan-girls ! S'exclama le blond.  
_Je sais. N'essaye pas de me retenir sinon je te castre. Tu m'en vaudra une. Par amour... »

Le brun embrassa sa joue et se dirigea d'un pas lent, la tête haute, vers les escaliers. Une fois sur la première marche, il se tourna vers Naruto. Il fit un salut militaire avant de se laisser tomber en arrière. Le blond eut un hoquet d'horreur en réalisant son geste et ferma vivement ses yeux bleus en entendant les bruits de chute. Puis le silence reprit ses droits dans le couloir et il entrouvrit lentement un œil. Le brun n'avait émis aucun son pendant son roulé-boulé dans les escaliers et Naruto eut peur qu'il soit inconscient, quand une voix lui parvint deux étages plus bas, résonnant dans la cage d'escalier :

_Je vais bien... Viens pas m'aider surtout, grinça Sasuke.  
_Ah, euh... J'arrive ! »

Il dévala à son tour les escaliers, sur ses pieds, et arriva à hauteur du corps étendu du brun. Il semblait n'avoir rien de cassé mais son arcade sourcilière était ouverte et des bleus allaient commencer à apparaître sur sa peau pâle. Naruto tâta doucement ses jambes, ses bras, fit rouler ses chevilles puis ses poignets et il se pencha enfin vers son visage. Son nez et sa bouche étaient intact et un sourire étira leurs lèvres.

« Tu te sens comment ? S'enquit tendrement le blond en l'aidant à se redresser.

_Sonné, donne moi un baiser. »

Le concerné pouffa et se pencha sur lui, couvrant sa bouche de la sienne dans un bisous chaste et tendre. Puis ils remontèrent lentement les deux étages qu'ils avaient descendu et se dirigèrent vers leur amphi. Sasuke pressait un mouchoir sur sa tempe droite tout en suivant le blond à l'intérieur.

« Rififi et Loulou, en retard comme toujours, siffla Oroshimaru en stoppant son cours.  
_Désolé, monsieur. Alors qu'on courait pour ne pas arriver en retard, Sasuke a trébuché et il est tombé dans les escaliers..., expliqua calmement Naruto.  
_Mais bien sur, combien de fois avez-vous répété ce discours mensonger avant d'entrer ? Grinça le professeur en s'approchant dangereusement.  
_C'est vrai ! » S'exclama le blond, sans se démonter.

L'inquiétant enseignant s'arrêta devant un Sasuke toujours un peu ailleurs et il repoussa durement sa main de son front :

_Qu'est-ce donc cette fois ? Du rouge à lèvre, du ketchup ou êtes vous assez malsain pour prendre du sang de porc ? »

_Et c'est lui qui parle de truc malsain_, songèrent les deux amants en grimaçant. Puis le regard de l'adulte se posa sur la plaie ouverte à la pointe de sourcil fin de son élève et il soupira.

« Cela mérite des points de sutures, monsieur Uchiwa. Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous faire raccommoder avant de vous présenter en cours. Disparaissez, maintenant. »

Sasuke tourna les talons avec soulagement, vite suivi du blond mais Oroshimaru reprit la parole :

_Pas vous, Uzumaki. Vous, vous restez ici pour lui donner le cours ensuite. Aucun doute que vous allez vous retrouver après pour forniquer une nouvelle fois dans un lieu insolite. Allez vous asseoir et pas de baiser d'adieu comme la dernière fois, merci. »

Naruto tira la tronche pendant que Sasuke fit seulement la moue. Ils s'échangèrent un dernier regard avant que le brun ne quitte la salle et que le blond aille s'installer près de Sakura.

« Il est vraiment tombé dans les escaliers ou tu l'a battu pour faire genre ? Chuchota la rose pendant que leur professeur retournait à son diaporama.  
_Il est vraiment tombé, souffla Naruto, pour sauver nos fesses.  
_Demain, tu pourras pas t'asseoir, n'est-ce pas ?  
_En effet. »

* * *

Naruto s'accrochait désespérément aux épaules de Sasuke, gémissant. Ses mains glissaient sur la peau en sueur mais il réussit à rapprocher le corps le pilonnant tout près du sien. Les deux amants échangèrent un baiser passionné avant que le brun ne donne un dernier coup de rein et se retire.

« Retourne toi. » Ordonna-t-il.

Le blond de se fit pas prier et se tint enfin à quelque chose de tangible, les barreaux du lit. Sasuke se rengaina brusquement, lui arrachant un faible gémissement et l'Uzumaki enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Il sentit le front du brun se poser sur sa nuque trempée et brûlante et les coups de reins reprirent. Naruto faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour retenir ses gémissements mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher la tête du lit de marteler le mur avec la même rapidité que Sasuke. Son esprit tangua dangereusement quand sa prostate fut atteinte à répétition. Il mordit plus franchement l'oreiller pour ne pas faire de bruit et se délecta des halètement et des soupirs de plaisir de son compagnon contre sa peau. Puis une main douce mais ferme saisit son membre et il sentit ses dernières barrières céder. Il craqua et gémit haut et fort, une seul fois, alors que l'orgasme le fauchait en plein vol. Son cri précipita l'Uchiwa dans la jouissance et le blond sentit avec un plaisir non feint sa semence l'envahir et finir de le réchauffer.

Sasuke s'écroula de tout son poids sur son dos et Naruto profita de la délicieuse sensation d'avoir le corps d'un homme sur le sien, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Le brun se retira avant de redevenir complètement moue, et après un dernier baiser sur la nuque, s'écarta. Ils tenaient à peine sur le lit étroit d'une place de la petit chambre étudiante de Naruto mais cela leur suffisait et leur permettait d'être tout l'un contre l'autre. Le garçon aux yeux bleus roula sur le côté et posa sa tête contre la poitrine de son copain. Il sourit quand il entendit les battements encore frénétiques de son cœur. Puis il leva son regard sur son visage calme et serein, le brun étant toujours très détendu après le sexe, puis il vit les petits points de sutures sur son arcade sourcilière et son sourire se fana. Il observa ses bras et le haut de sa cuisse, recouvert de bleus et perdu pour de bon son sourire.

« Sas'ke ?  
_Hmm..., grogna le brun, les yeux clos.  
_Tu veux quoi maintenant ? » Demanda innocemment le blond en nichant son visage contre son torse.

Le dit « Sas'ke » ouvrit un œil et regarda son petit ami.

« Je viens d'avoir ce que je voulais, crétin.  
_Enfoiré. » Répondit simplement le blond avant de se redresser et de le chevaucher.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil. Naruto s'expliqua alors :

_Une chute dans l'escalier ne vaut pas seulement une paire de fesse, même si ce sont les miennes.  
_Oh... »

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres fines de l'Uchiwa et le blond commença à regretter ses paroles.

« Le problème, c'est que je me demande bien ce que je voudrais de plus... »

Naruto plissa les yeux, peu amusé par son jeu, et se résigna.

« Très bien, je vais choisir pour toi. »

Un éclat malicieux brilla dans les yeux habituellement neutre et sombre de Sasuke et Naruto se pencha vers la table de nuit. Il frémit quand les mains câlines et taquines du brun vinrent le peloter mais le laissa faire. Il prit un second préservatif dans la boite laissée sur la table de chevet et retira celui usagé que portait encore Sasuke. Il fit un petit nœud avant de le lancer dans la poubelle du bureau, à seulement deux mètres et habilla son membre d'une nouvelle capote. Cette dernière était parfumé à la fraise et depuis qu'il avait fait sa première fellation à Sasuke, il choisissait ce parfum, ce goût pour cette pratique particulière. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture, il aimait le faire mais préférait faire croire le contraire, ainsi son petit ami, très friand de ses gâteries, n'en profitait pas trop et appréciait donc chaque fellation à sa juste valeur.

Ils échangèrent un sourire de connivence avant que Naruto ne se recule et ne se penche sur le membre encore palpitant. Après quelques coups de langue habiles sur son gland, Sasuke était plus dur que jamais et sa respiration tremblait à chaque inspiration. Il plongea une main dans ses mèches courtes et blondes sur le haut de son crâne pendant que l'autre attrapait sa nuque bronzé. Les yeux bleus se fermèrent alors que le sexe long et épais glissait entre ses lèvres, frottait contre son palais et se collait au plus profond de sa gorge. Il plaça ses deux mains larges et marquées par le soleil sur les cuisses blanches et frémissantes de Sasuke avant d'entamer un lent va et viens sur son membre dressé.

La chambre jusque là presque silencieuse se remplit de soupirs et de bruit de succions tandis que Naruto suçait de plus en plus avidement le brun, s'amusant à accélérer et à ralentir la cadence comme bon lui semblait. Il adorait quand la poigne de Sasuke s'accentuait jusqu'à lui faire mal et quand, au contraire, elle s'adoucissait pour l'inciter à continuer. Le garçon aux yeux noirs commença à trembler alors que, après avoir bien accéléré et l'avoir fait atteindre son paroxysme, Naruto releva la tête, laissant son membre dans le froid glacial de l'air libre. Il fusilla son amant du regard et s'apprêta à lui rappeler qu'il avait une dette envers lui mais le blond le devança et retira la capote. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux de surprise et de joie mêlées avant de rejeter la tête en arrière dans un cri non contenu.

* * *

Tenten sursauta, ainsi que ses deux meilleures amies, Temari et Hinata. Elles pensaient avoir un peu de répit quand le lit avait cessé de tambouriner contre le mur de la chambre de la jeune fille et bien que les soupirs que l'on pouvait encore entendre ne les dérangeait pas plus que cela pendant qu'elles regardaient la télé -bien que Hinata soit aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse-, rien -non, mais vraiment rien- ne les avait préparé à ce cri de jouissance qu'avait poussé l'impassible Uchiwa dans la pièce voisine.

Temari haussa les sourcils et railla :

_Eh bien, si on l'avait cru vocal celui-là !

Tenten étouffa un rire et Hinata rougit davantage.

* * *

Sasuke souriait légèrement et avec une certaine niaiserie, tout en redescendant du septième ciel. Naruto s'était recouché contre lui, jouant avec ses cheveux d'une main distraire, après avoir jeté les emballages de préservatifs.

« Faudra penser à en racheter, grommela-t-il en notant la boîte à moitié vide, elle n'allait pas finir la semaine et on était seulement jeudi.  
_Hmhm, tenta Sasuke.  
_Tu vois ? Je te l'avais bien dis que les capotes, ça diminuait les sensations. Faudrait arrêter.  
_Elles limitent les risques d'infection, crétin. »

Le brun se leva enfin et se dirigea vers la fenêtre sans prendre la peine de se rhabiller. Il l'ouvrit, laissant ainsi l'air frais du soir entrer dans la chambre et renouveler l'air lourd de leurs ébats.

« C'est bon, c'est pas comme si on était pas fidèles, soupira le blond.  
_Suffit pas d'être fidèle pour éviter toutes les merdes. On sait jamais.  
_Oui mais si on fait des tests, on pourra coucher ensemble sans préservatifs, non ?  
_Ouais, concéda le brun. Mais quand on se suce, on met une capote.  
_Mais pourquoi ? » S'indigna Naruto en battant le matelas de ses jambes.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et alluma une cigarette mentholée, le paquet resté sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Parce que le plus grand risque d'infection se fait..., commença-t-il après avoir tiré une première taffe.  
_Par les fesses, conclut Naruto en boudant.  
_Par les yeux. » Reprit le brun avec un certain agacement.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche en un O parfait et un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de Sasuke.

« Vu ta tête, tu veux remettre ça. J'ai si bon goût ?  
_Pff, bâtard. » Grogna le blond en lui tournant le dos.

Sasuke se contenta d'un faible sourire et en profita pour admirer à sa guise ses fesses rondes et fermes, légèrement plus blanches que le reste de son corps du au short qu'il portait continuellement quand il bronzait. Le brun lui avait bien dit de se mettre à poil, mais ce crétin n'écoutait rien.

Il continuait de diminuer sa cigarette en fumant quand la fenêtre à sa droite s'ouvrit et une jeune fille blonde s'y pencha.

« Hey, Uchiwa, salua-t-elle.  
_Sabaku, c'est ça ? Dit-il lentement.  
_Exact. Mon petit frère est un des amis proches de ton chéri. Déjà fini ?  
_En effet et vaut mieux avec un crétin pareil...  
_Je t'entends, enfoiré ! » S'exclama Naruto.

Temari ne put s'empêcher de rire avant que la tête indignée et complètement décoiffée du blond apparaisse à la fenêtre.

« Ris pas à ses blagues ! C'est pas du tout drôle.  
_Oh si ! C'est drôle ! »

Sasuke vit Naruto pincer les lèvres, prêt à bouder, et il enlaça sa taille de son bras libre. Le blond grogna et se cala contre lui avant de lui piquer sa cigarette et de la fumer à sa place.

« Désolé si on vous a dérangé dans votre rétrospective de... De quoi au juste ? J'ai pas eu le temps d'entendre ce que c'était.  
_Dis plutôt que tu étais occupé ailleurs, lui souffla Sasuke au creux de l'oreille.  
_Bâtard. » Grogna le blond tandis que ses joues se teintaient de rouge.

Temari n'entendit pas ce qu'ils marmonnaient mais répondit malgré tout à la question du garçon aux yeux bleus.

« On regarde le Rocky Horror Picture Show. Il passe sur la dix mais c'est la pub.  
_Oh, j'adore ce film ! S'exclama Naruto.  
_Et moi, je déteste...  
_Ah, Sasuke... Qu'est-ce que tu déteste pas toi, aussi ? » Soupira le blond en frottant sa hanche contre son aine.

Les yeux du brun se firent plus perçants et il allait lui répondre quand la tête de Tenten apparut.

« Hey, les garçons !  
_Salut, répondirent-ils d'une même voix, monocorde pour Sasuke et enjouée pour Naruto.  
_Désolé, tu dois nous détester, sourit le blond en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.  
_C'est rien, je m'y habitue et c'est toujours mieux que de la musique à fond jusqu'à trois heure du mat' comme le gars en face.  
_Oui mais faut que tu t'en prennes à Sasuke sinon, c'est lui qui crie comme une gonzesse !  
_Mais ! Je te permets pas ! S'indigna le brun, faisant rire les filles.  
_On avait reconnu, dit Temari avec un sourire en coin, faisant ainsi disparaître Sasuke de la fenêtre.  
_Désolé, il est timide. » Fit Naruto avec un sourire narquois en direction de l'intérieur de sa chambre.

Tenten et Temari purent entendre clairement le brun grogner et la blonde rit avant de retourner au film.

« Naruto, appela la brune avant que le blond ne parte à son tour.  
_Oui ?  
_Est-ce que c'est juste possible de... De ne pas coller ton lit au mur ? J'en ai marre de ramasser mes livres ! »

Naruto rougit furieusement devant la mine gênée de Tenten et il se confondit en excuse.

« Bien sur, désolé, je pensais pas que...  
_Ce n'est rien, le coupa la jeune fille. Faites juste ça pour moi et vous pourrez continuer vos galipettes toutes la nuit ! J'ai des boules Quies mais je n'ai pas envie de ranger mes bouquins tous les matins.  
_J'en prends bonne note, Tenten ! Merci ! Et encore désolé ! »

Et il referma la fenêtre après avoir éteint son mégot. La jeune fille sourit, amusée, et rentra à son tour.

* * *

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche dans un cri silencieux. Ses jointures blanchissaient davantage alors qu'il serrait les barreaux de la tête de lit entre ses doigts. Couché sur le côté et les jambes largement écartées, l'une d'elle reposant sur l'épaule du blond, Naruto allait et venait en lui avec une force renouvelée. La boîte de préservatif était vide, c'était leur dernier mais peu importait. En ce samedi soir, Naruto faisait pour la sixième fois l'amour à Sasuke. Oh, bien sur, pour la troisième fois, ils avaient échangé les rôles mais le brun lui devait bien le rôle du dominant pour ce soir. Après tout, le blond avait accepté d'aller au restaurant et pas un bar à Ramen comme d'habitude et, chose très rare, il avait tenu à payer. Puis, ils avaient été voir un midnight movie avant de rentrer à la minuscule chambre de l'Uzumaki.

Sasuke grogna et attrapa la nuque de son amant en gémissant plus lourdement. Le blond lui sourit et s'enfonça encore plus en lui, lui arrachant un cri.

Naruto lui semblait increvable et le nombre conséquent d'orgasme que le brun venait de recevoir le rendait beaucoup plus sensible à son touché et surtout à la présence du sexe enflé en lui. Son corps tout entier le brûlait et il devinait facilement que Naruto n'aurait pas besoin de le masturber pour le jeter dans le vide orgasmique. Il avait du mal à contenir ses gémissements mais, et alors ? On était samedi et la plupart de leur voisins étaient sortit faire la fête, normalement...

Les yeux brillants de l'Uchiwa se fermèrent alors qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres. Naruto avait considérablement accéléré la cadence, au bord de la rupture. Sasuke poussa alors ses hanches vibrantes vers lui, l'accompagnant dans ses vas et viens. Bientôt, leur mouvements devinrent désordonnés et seul comptait le frottement du sexe de Naruto contre les parois fines de l'intimité de Sasuke. Seulement cet échauffement brûlant et ravageur. Rien d'autre. Leurs yeux se révulsèrent et les cris du brun montèrent d'un ton alors que tout explosait en lui. Sa semence se libéra sur ses abdominaux crispés et les draps alors qu'il se sentait être rempli par l'essence du blond au dessus de lui.

Naruto donna trois derniers coups de reins auxquels le brun haleta de pur bonheur. La sensation de son membre en lui juste après la jouissance était des plus agréable. Son amant se retira et s'allongea tout contre lui, puis ils s'endormirent à mesure que leur respirations ralentissaient et que leur corps refroidissaient.

* * *

Neji grogna un « enfin » en frottant son visage contre le cou de Tenten.

« Comment tu peux supporter ça à longueur de temps ? Soupira-t-il tandis qu'une main douce caressait ses cheveux.  
_Je m'y suis habitué. Et ils ne disent rien quand nous le faisons nous.  
_Mais il est quatre heure du mat. » Grogna l'Hyuga en resserrant son emprise sur sa taille.

Allongés sous l'épaisse couette de la jeune fille, les corps nus du couple s'épousaient parfaitement alors qu'ils essayaient en vain de dormir. Enfin, surtout le jeune homme, pas du tout habitué à entendre deux de ses amis, deux hommes qui plus est, copuler comme s'ils étaient juste à côté de lui.

« Ces murs sont vraiment fait en papier de riz, grommela-t-il contre la peau de la jeune fille, lui soutirant un doux rire.  
_Mais non. C'est bon, endors toi, ils ont fini. »

Il se releva un peu, la mine boudeuse et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres avant de se laisser retomber contre elle en soupirant. Puis il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

* * *

Sasuke émergea en premier le dimanche matin. Naruto ronflait légèrement à ses côtés et le soleil qui se déversait par la fenêtre faisait briller ses mèches blondes en pagaille. Il eut un sourire tendre et reporta un regard neutre sur la chambre. Neuf mètres carré et un bazar monstre. Il se demandait comment son petit ami pouvait avoir autant de bordel dans une si petite chambre. Alors, en attendant que le blond se réveille pour aller prendre une bonne douche avec lui, il entreprit de ranger un peu. Il jeta tous les emballages de préservatifs mais aussi de paquets de gâteaux, un cintre cassé et des vieux papiers froissés. Il mit ensuite les vêtements sales qui traînaient par terre et sur le bureau dans la panière à la linge sale avant de se tourner vers celui-là dans le but d'organiser un peu les cours du blond. Cependant, une paire de bras halés l'enlaça et une bouche chaude et pulpeuse se posa au bas de sa nuque.

« Fais pas le ménage, sinon je t'en devrais une. »

Et oui, en tant que dominant et dominé à la fois tous les deux, ils se chamaillaient beaucoup au début de leur relation pour savoir qui monterait qui. Puis un jour, une chose entraînant une autre, ils décidèrent d'un accord commun que cela se méritait et ainsi, chacun leur tour, ils prenaient la place du dessus grâce à, soit, leur actes de bravoure comme avec les escaliers, soit par leur actes de générosité ou d'amour comme avec le restaurant. Évidemment, parfois, cela dérivait et ils ne cherchaient plus à compter, comme la veille ! Mais ces échanges de bon procédé mettaient un peu de piment et de compétition dans leur relation mouvementée. Ils n'étaient pas des garçons pour rien.

« Reviens te coucher, souffla Naruto d'une voix chaude à son oreille, tout en caressant la peau de son ventre encore sensible.  
_J'ai besoin d'une douche. » Se justifia le brun en se séparant de lui.

Les yeux bleus le détaillèrent quelques secondes alors qu'il rassemblait ses affaires de bain. Puis il l'imita en enfilant un boxer et en le suivant dans les salles de bain commune. A cette heure, peu de personnes étaient réveillées et le couple fut même étonné de trouver Neji, prêt, devant un lavabo.

« Alors vous, je vous retiens. » Grinça-t-il en s'attachant les cheveux.

Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté et Sasuke remarqua des cernes sur la peau pâle de son homologue brun. Il haussa les épaules et se brossa les dents. Il y eut un long silence.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda naïvement le blond après avoir fait de même.  
_Tu oses demander ? Qui a fait brailler Uchiwa toute la putain de nuit ? » Râla-t-il en rangeant ses affaires.

Les deux fautifs rougirent et Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais Naruto le devança :

_Excuse moi de savoir le faire jouir comme il faut. »

Il avait un sourire narquois aux lèvres alors que Neji blêmissait. Sasuke jura intérieurement et se rinça la bouche afin de l'arrêter.

« Pardon ? Marmonna l'Hyuga, pas vraiment sûr d'avoir compris.  
_Benh oui, si tu étais aussi doué que moi, peut-être que Tenten pourrait elle aussi « brailler » toute la nuit. Faut pas être jaloux, héhé ! » Se vanta alors le blond.

Sasuke vit le massacre arriver. Il vit Neji rougir brusquement, retenir son souffle, serrer le poing et le lever alors que son abruti de blond souriait toujours niaisement, d'humeur taquine. Il eut juste le temps de s'interposer avant qu'un craquement glauque résonne dans la pièce.

* * *

Naruto et Neji étaient assis dans la salle d'attente des urgences, installés dans des sièges vert bouteille inconfortable. Depuis plus d'une heure, ils attendaient. Le blond avait tout juste eu le temps de s'habiller après avoir appelé une ambulance sous les hurlements de rage et de douleur de Sasuke. Une main douce mais ferme se posa sur son épaule et il releva la tête vers Itachi, le grand frère de son petit ami, qui lui offrit un petit sourire crispé.

« Tout va bien, Naruto.  
_Vraiment ? Mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang et il semblait avoir très mal ! Cria presque le blond, inquiet.  
_Il a juste le nez cassé. Les médecins ont pu l'anesthésier rapidement puisqu'il n'avait pas encore mangé. Il va bientôt se réveiller.  
_Le nez cassé ? S'enquit Neji. Je suis désolé, je... je ne voulais pas... »

Itachi secoua la tête.

« Une simple petite chirurgie plastique et cela sera réglé. Il n'aura presque aucune trace.  
_Pr-... Presque... Aucune ? Demanda lentement Naruto, angoissé.  
_Eh bien, il aura sûrement une cicatrice et je ne sais pas si on réussira à le rendre aussi « parfait » qu'avant -il y avait de l'amusement non dissimulé dans la voix de l'aîné au mot parfait- mais ne t'inquiète pas, notre famille a assez d'argent pour trouver le meilleur chirurgien. »

Naruto déglutit. Sa dette allait être énorme et connaissant Sasuke, il allait souffrir.

* * *

Après plus de trois mois de silence total du côté de ses voisins, Tenten commençait à s'inquiéter. Cependant alors qu'elle regardait un film, toute blottie contre son petit ami, un cri déchira le calme reposant de la chambre.

« Et c'est repartit... » Soupira Neji.

La jeune fille sourit, rassurée.

* * *

Naruto tira une énième fois sur les menottes qui entravaient ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Le sourire de Sasuke était des plus inquiétant et une sueur froide descendit le long de son dos nu. Il y avait cru pourtant. Il avait cru que Sasuke lui avait pardonné et après trois mois d'abstinence, après lui avait payé le restaurant et le cinéma, après une balade romantique au parc au clair de lune et après des préliminaires plus qu'agréables, voici que le brun angélique s'était transformé en vrai démon. Il l'avait attaché aux barreaux du lit et venait de pincer vivement son téton gauche.

« Hmm... Crétin décérébré, abruti congénital...  
_Hey, n'oublie pas que tu es sensé m'aimer ! S'indigna le blond en tirant sur les menottes encore une fois.  
_Je t'aime, c'est pourquoi je ne t'ai pas tué directement après avoir détruit ma vie.  
_Mais ! On ne voit presque rien ! Et ça te donne un côté à la docteur Mamour ! Je croyais que t'aimais bien Grey's Anatomy...  
_J'aime les séries médicales. Je déteste Patrick Dempsey. » Répondit le brun d'une voix claquante.

Naruto fit la moue. Tout cela pour un nez. On ne voyait à peine le léger défaut sur le haut, il était toujours aussi droit et symétrique mais il y avait une cicatrice plutôt visible au soleil.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai cassé le nez, Sasuke. C'est Neji.  
_Si tu n'avais pas sorti une connerie plus grosse que ta propre stupidité, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas eu envie de te saluer d'un coup de poing bien placé.  
_Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me protéger. »

Sasuke resta silencieux, ne trouvant rien à redire sur ce coup et Naruto pensa qu'il était sortit d'affaire mais...

« AAAAAAAAAH »

Sasuke venait-il de lui mordre sauvagement le téton droit ?

« S'pèce de taré... Enfoiré... Bâtard...  
_Ah. Ah. Ah. Attention, sois gentil avec moi si tu ne veux pas que je te prenne sans préparation.  
_Mais Sasuke...  
_Maintenant, tais-toi. Tu me le dois bien... »

Naruto tenta alors le tout pour le tout devant le sourire mesquin du brun et il le fixa de ses yeux bleus larmoyants. Sasuke se figea un moment, sa conscience se rappelant à lui un instant sous la forme d'un petit ange à son effigie sur son épaule droite. Mais il le balaya d'un coup de main et prit le sachet en papier qu'il avait laissé sur la table de nuit. Il en sortit une collection de préservatif, plusieurs tubes de lubrifiant et du...

« Du Viagra ? » Rugit Naruto en se redressant vivement, vite ramené contre le matelas par les menottes.

L'Uchiwa ricana sombrement et présenta un cachet bleu devant ses lèvres, laissant le choix au blond de le prendre. Jamais il ne le droguerait contre sa volonté. Il s'agissait simplement d'une manière de le taquiner un peu plus.

Naruto déglutit mais quelque chose le rassura quand ses yeux inquiets rencontrèrent ceux, confiants, de Sasuke et il ouvrit lentement la bouche, venant lécher ses doigts et avaler le médicament. Un sourire ravi, très rare, étira les lèvres fines du brun. L'Uzumaki soupira derechef. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour se faire pardonner ?

* * *

Oroshimaru grinça des dents en voyant que deux de ses élèves ne venaient plus à son cours depuis plus d'une semaine. Uchiwa et Uzumaki... S'ils les chopaient ces deux là, ils entendraient parler de lui. Si seulement il savait que l'un deux était séquestré par l'autre et torturé de son plein gré par des sévices sexuels...

* * *

**Pardon, mais c'est trop bon !**

**Review ?**


End file.
